Even for you
by Kaelyan
Summary: SPOILER INFINITY WAR ! - On ne sait pas encore quelles sont les scènes coupées. Alors j'en ai pris une, et j'ai ajouté ce qui m'a désespérément manqué... Thanos ; Gamora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Avengers : Infinity War » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.

Rating : M

Genre : Death

Personnages : Thanos ; Gamora

Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Non, je ne suis toujours pas remise du film. J'essaie de faire autre chose que du death, mais force est de constater que ce n'est pas une réussite pour le moment.**_

 _ **Parce qu'il y a forcément eu des morceaux coupés dans cette putain de scène.**_

 _ **En voici ma version.**_

 _ **C'est assez rare, mais je vous conseille, pour lire, de mettre (en boucle, parce qu'elle n'est pas longue, malheureusement) la musique de la bande originale du film, morceau : Even for you. Vous la trouverez sur youtube en tapant "Avengers Even for you".**_

 _ **Je n'ose même pas vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\Spoilers INFINITY WAR /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

* * *

 **EVEN FOR YOU**

* * *

« La gemme exige un sacrifice, » déclare le crâne rouge de sa voix désincarnée. « Avant de t'emparer de la pierre, tu dois perdre ce que tu aimes. Une âme... contre une autre. »

Le titan se tourne vers Gamora alors qu'un haut le cœur le saisit.

« C'est comme mon rêve, » déclare-t-elle soudain et il se fige, ne comprenant pas. « Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de ce moment où tu recevais ton châtiment. Mais c'était toujours tellement décevant. Mais cette fois... » elle s'arrête une seconde et il a envie de hurler, de la faire taire.

Mais en a-t-il seulement le droit ? Non. Il l'a perdu tellement de temps auparavant, se rend-il compte soudain. Il l'a perdu en l'arrachant à son monde. Il regarde l'abysse devant lui et voit ses larmes qui disparaissent dans le vide. Mais la douleur, elle, ne disparaît pas. Elle est toujours là, elle se renforce, de seconde en seconde.

« Toi qui a tué, qui a torturé, en appelant ça bienveillance... » murmure-t-elle et il comprend qu'elle n'a jamais su... « Tout l'univers t'a jugé. Tu voulais en connaître le prix. Il était trop élevé pour toi. Tu as échoué. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

 _Non. Non ma fille, je ne veux pas._

« Parce que tu n'aimes personne. Tu n'aimes rien. »

La douleur dans son cœur est insoutenable, alors qu'il réprime un sanglot.

« Non... » murmure-t-il en se retournant.

« Vraiment ? Des larmes ? » s'étonne Gamora, les sourcils froncés, avec un fond de mépris dans la voix.

Il veut lui répondre, mais l'autre l'en empêche.

« Elles ne sont pas pour lui, » déclare le crâne rouge.

Gamora se fige à son tour et secoue lentement la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est en rien de l'amour, » lâche-t-elle, une grimace de dégoût sur la figure.

Il ne peut pas contenir le sanglot suivant. Il secoue ses épaules et un gémissement pathétique s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Tu n'as jamais accepté, Gamora, » murmure-t-il.

« Tu ne _sais_ pas aimer, » rétorque-t-elle.

« Non. Je ne parle pas de mon affection pour toi, mon enfant. Je parle de ma mission. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été créé, » rappelle-t-il.

« Pour faire souffrir l'univers, » réplique-t-elle, finissant sa phrase dans un cri, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Oui. S'en est la conséquence, » acquiesce le titan, et il a l'impression d'avoir le poids de l'univers sur ses épaules, soudain.

Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus difficile à supporter. Qu'il ait _réellement_ ce poids, ou la souffrance de sa fille.

« Quel est mon travail, Gamora ? » demande-t-il encore, la voix enrouée de sanglots, alors qu'il s'agenouille face à elle. « S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. »

Elle le regarde avec tellement de mépris qu'il a e nouveau envie de vomir.

« Tu dois conserver l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Mais tu t'en sers comme excuse, parce que tu aimes massacrer et arracher la vie aux âmes qui ne le méritent pas ! » finit-elle en hurlant.

« Tu t'aveugle à ce point que tu penses que _j'aime_ ça ?! » tonne-t-il alors que ses larmes à lui redoublent. « Qui es-tu pour penser que... ? » il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, s'étranglant dans ses pleurs.

« Qui ? Celle que tu as torturée ! Celle que tu as entravée ! Celle que tu as gardée prisonnière durant des décennies ! » hurla la jeune femme. « Celle qui t'a vu sourire en revenant de tes massacres ! Celle qui t'a vu exterminer la moitié de son peuple ! »

Il baisse la tête, ne supportant plus la haine dans les yeux de sa fille.

« Je sais... » murmure-t-il. « Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, Gamora. Mais je ne savais pas comment élever un enfant. Personne ne savait autour de moi. Alors j'ai fait avec toi comme avec les autres. Je t'ai récompensée quand tu faisais bien. Je t'ai punie quand tu faisais mal, » explique-t-il. « Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? » lui demande-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser sur ma planète. Ne pas m'en arracher de force, » souffle-t-elle, et il est difficile de dire lequel des deux pleure le plus à présent.

« Mais tu serais morte si je t'avais laissé, » peine-t-il à dire, tant l'idée est insupportable.

Elle se fige, désemparée devant la peur et la douleur qu'il ressent à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, mais la haine revient vite.

« Alors tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, » crache-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Non, » murmure-t-il alors que sa main se tend pour caresser le visage de sa fille.

Mais elle se recule, avec un regard si rempli de dégoût qu'il baisse les yeux.

« Tu as le droit de m'accuser d'être un piètre père, mon enfant, parce que c'est ce que j'ai été. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que j'aime ma mission. Et je t'interdis de dire que je ne t'aime pas, » déclare-t-il en se relevant.

Elle laisse échapper un rire amer.

« Tant que tu y crois, » marmonne-t-elle en haussant une épaule, se détournant de lui pour essuyer son visage trempé.

Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrivera jamais. Ne paye-t-il pas un prix assez fort pour ce qu'il doit faire ? Ne souffre-t-il pas assez ? Lui dont on a décidé qua la vie ne serait que mort et destruction ? Celui condamné à ce que personne ne le comprenne ? Celui qui est haït par l'univers tout entier ? Apparemment pas. Il doit tuer celle qu'il aime. La seule pour laquelle il a envisagé de donner sa vie. La seule pour laquelle il a essayé de mourir, quand il a comprit qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle meure avec la moitié de l'univers, lorsqu'il aurait activé le gant. Et finalement...

.

Il ne peut pas la tuer.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant il n'a pas le choix. Parce que sa vie, c'est maintenir l'équilibre.

Non. Non, sa vie, c'est sa fille.

Une fille qui le déteste par-dessus tout.

Une fille qu'il aime par-dessus tout

.

Elle se saisit soudain de l'arme qu'il lui a offerte et il sait ce qu'elle va faire. Il a tout juste le temps de fermer le poing pour transformer l'arme en quelque chose d'inoffensif.

Il se précipite sur elle mais elle recule violemment, les mains tendues pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Ne me laisseras-tu pas au moins choisir ma mort ? » murmure-t-elle avec une telle détresse dans le regard qu'il veut lui dire oui.

« Je mourrai avant de te laisser te faire du mal, » grogne-t-il alors que les larmes coulent de nouveaux sur les joues du titan.

Elle rigole.

« Mais tu veux bien me tuer, » raille-t-elle.

« BIEN SÛR QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ! » hurle-t-il soudain. « ARRÊTE DE NE PAS VOULOIR COMPRENDRE ! ARRÊTE DE CROIRE QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN MONSTRE ! NE PENSES-TU PAS QUE J'AI ESSAYÉ D'ARRÊTER ? DE LAISSER LES CHOSES SE DÉROULER COMME ELLES LE VOULAIENT ? »

Il secoue la tête violemment.

« Je l'ai fait. Des dizaines de fois ! Crois-tu que cet univers est le premier à exister ? NON ! Il y en a eu des CENTAINES avant celui-là ! Et depuis le commencement, je suis celui qui doit garder l'équilibre ! J'ai refusé e le faire ! » siffle-t-il, « J'ai vu des univers entiers s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes parce que je n'avais pas fait mon travail. J'ai vu des milliards de milliards d'êtres humains mourir de faim ou s'entre tuer pour une bouchée de nourriture ! Et à chaque fois, _chaque fois,_ j'ai dû recommencer depuis le début ! Je n'ai rien demandé, Gamora ! Je suis là, et c'est TOUT ! Et je _dois_ exécuter ma mission. Tu comprends ? Je le dois ! Parce que... parce que... »

Il se détourne, ne supportant plus de se montrer aussi faible devant elle.

« Je devais le faire dans _cet_ univers, parce que je t'ai rencontré. Parce que je ne peux pas prendre le risque... le risque de te perdre en le laissant se détruire, » souffle-t-il et elle doit tendre l'oreille.

« N'est-ce pas incompatible avec ton idée de me tuer pour récupérer cette pierre ? » ricane-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul père dans l'univers, Gamora, » murmure-t-il. « Je n'ai pas le droit de tous les condamner pour que moi, je puisse avoir ma fille. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Il s'approche d'elle, lentement.

« J'ai déjà ignoré mon destin autrefois. Je ne peux me permettre de recommencer. Même... pour toi... » souffle-t-il, les larmes coulant à torrents sur ses joues, en attrapant son bras. « Pardonne-moi, mon enfant. »

.

Elle hurle. Mais il ne l'entend pas.

Elle se débat. Mais il ne le sent pas.

Elle le frappe de toutes ses forces. Mais la douleur de son cœur surpasse toutes celles qu'elle pourrait lui infliger.

Il serre son bras dans son poing, parce qu'il ne veut pas la lâcher.

Elle est là. Il ne veut plus la perdre. Il a trop souffert de sa fuite.

Il l'aime.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il ne peut pas. Il ne...

Et puis il n'y a plus rien dans sa main.

Il la voit tomber et n'a qu'une envie. Sauter à sa suite.

Elle tend un bras vers lui, le regard terrorisé, et c'est sa faute.

Elle n'articule qu'un seul mot.

 _Père..._

Il s'effondre à genoux, alors que son cœur tombe à la suite de sa fille.

Il la regarde se débattre contre la gravité, pendant ce qu'il lui semble être des heures. Et puis elle est immobile, soudain. Comme si elle dormait.

Mais les bras... ses jambes... et le sang qui se répand sous elle, lentement.

Et il hurle. Il hurle.

Il veut mourir. Il _doit_ mourir.

Et puis il se rappelle ce qui l'a poussé à la... à la...

La _mission_.

Alors il se relève, en titubant un peu, le regard hagard. Les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

Il ne peut plus arrêter.

Plus maintenant.

Il n'a pas le droit de l'avoir... pour rien.

Un dernier sanglot le secoue, alors que du ciel apparaît la pierre de l'âme.

Il doit finir sa mission.

Il la mènera à bien.

Pour qu'elle n'ait pas été sacrifiée en vain.

Et que la souffrance de sa mort l'accompagne pour l'éternité.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Avengers : Infinity War » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.

Rating : M

Genre : Death

Personnages : Gamora

Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Ce second chapitre était tout sauf prévu. Vraiment**_ _ **. Je ne peux pourtant pas dire que j'en suis surprise.**_

 _ **Mais il fallait que ça sorte... j'ai peur d'être un peu OOC, mais je n'arrive pas à rester sur une Gamora qui lui en veut jusqu'au bout. Pardon.**_

 ** _La scène se passe en même temps que le chapitre précédent._**

* * *

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\Spoilers INFINITY WAR /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

* * *

 **EVEN FOR YOU**

* * *

Demandez à n'importe qui. Il vous dira que je hais mon père, plus que tout.

C'est vrai.

Demandez-leur si je veux le tuer. Ils vous répondront que je le ferai sans une hésitation.

Et ce sera le cas.

Demandez-leur si j'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre à ses côtés. Ils vous diront que c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

J'ai pensé à me suicider tant de fois...

.

Mais...

Je sais maintenant à quel point j'ai eu tord.

Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu ses larmes pour moi.

Je me suis volontairement aveuglée pour ne pas voir ce qu'il endurait.

Je ne l'ai jamais aidé à me comprendre. J'aurais pu lui expliquer, lui...

Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal. Il m'a...

.

Mais il m'aime.

Thanos est capable d'amour.

Le titan a un cœur.

Pourquoi suis-je si étonnée ?

Comment n'ai-je pu le voir plus tôt ?

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas accepté ?

Pourquoi cela me fait mal ?

.

Parce que c'est plus simple de penser que des monstres pareils n'ont pas de sentiments.

C'est plus simple de se dire qu'ils sont comme ça, et c'est tout.

Pas de justification.

Pas de circonstances atténuantes.

Un monstre est un monstre. Il l'a été depuis sa création, et le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quelle erreur.

Mon erreur.

.

Aurais-je pu faire quelque chose ?

Si j'avais été plus proche de lui ?

Si je m'étais forcée ?

Si j'avais accepté son affection ?

Peut-être même que je l'aurais apprécié, à force ?

Aurais-je pu le convaincre qu'il y avait une autre solution ?

Que le destin de l'univers était peut-être de s'effondrer et de renaître du néant, dans un cycle sans fin ?

Ou que ceci n'était qu'un test, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me sacrifier ?

Que ça devait lui permettre d'arrêter sa quête éternelle ?

Et de trouver un peu de paix et de repos, si je restais à ses côtés ?

Aurais-je su lui pardonner ?

Les punitions, les tortures, l'enfermement ?

Ses erreurs, son désintérêt, sa droiture, son acharnement à respecter ce pour quoi il avait été créé ?

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Qu'ai-je fait...

.

J'aurais dû le voir.

J'aurais dû comprendre.

Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi.

Il a été un père qu'il pensait être bon, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agissait un père.

Il m'a élevé de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

Il m'a détruite.

Mais il ne le savait pas. Il ne l'a jamais souhaité. Au contraire.

Il m'a fait mal, mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

Il m'a fait pleurer, mais s'en est voulu.

Il a essayé, de différentes manières, et oui, elles étaient tout aussi déplorables les unes que les autres.

Mais moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Je l'ai détesté. Et c'est tout. Toujours plus. Jamais moins.

J'ai été une fille pitoyable.

Je suis... je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

.

Je voudrais parler, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps. Le sol se rapproche tellement vite dans mon dos.

Je distingue mal son visage désormais. Je ne vois plus ses larmes. Mais je sais qu'il pleure. Qu'il pleure pour moi.

Je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses. Mais il est trop tard.

.

 _Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne savais pas. Pardon._

 _J'aurais dû... non, tu n'as pas été un bon parent. Mais je n'ai pas été un bon enfant non plus._

 _Je suis tellement désolée._

 _Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait. Malgré tout..._

 _Je t'aime..._

 _Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te pardonner, mais je t'aime._

 _._

Puis-je seulement dire un seul mot ? s'il vous plait... s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi lui dire un seul mot avant la fin. Un seul.

Mais lequel ?

Lequel apaiserait un peu sa douleur ?

Lequel lui donnera la force de continuer malgré ce qu'il vient de faire ?

Le destin qu'il n'a pas pu changer. _Même pour moi_.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus le temps.

Alors... ce sera celui que je ne lui ai jamais dit sincèrement.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

.

 _Père..._

* * *

 _._


End file.
